1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a cooker adapted for the commercial preparation of popcorn and the like. More particularly, the invention is directed to a portable cooker which is capable of intensifying the cooking temperature within a kettle included in the cooker such that the ingredients contained therein are economically processed and then conveniently discharged for subsequent use or sale.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The preparation and dispensing of freshly cooked hot foods, especially popcorn, is commonly found at recreational gatherings, particularly outdoor events such as large picnics, fairs, carnivals, races, and the like. Consequently, a number of cookers have been developed for preparing and dispensing freshly popped popcorn.
Certain types of popcorn makers have been developed which heat the kernels by using a hot air stream. However, for making large batches of popcorn, particularly at outdoor gatherings, it is more conventional to pop the corn in a heated pan or kettle.
Accordingly, conventional large scale popcorn poppers include a relatively large heated kettle or bowl which is charged with a measured amount of popping corn and cooking oil. The kettle or bowl may have a hinged lid, which is opened to permit loading of the unopened kernels, closed to contain the corn while popping, and opened again to allow unloading of the popped corn. The bowl is typically mounted on a pivot to permit dumping the finished popcorn into a tub or suitable container from which individual packages or bags of popcorn can be filled.
Kettle cookers that are heated by open flames have hitherto been somewhat inefficient because the flame tends to be dissipated over a large fraction of the kettle surface and, accordingly, does not produce the high temperatures needed in the cooking operations.
Some of these conventional commercial popcorn cookers use pans or bowls that are heated by electric heating elements which are in direct contact with the bowl, typically over a relatively large area of the bowl. Although this method of heating allows for efficient heat transfer, it has certain disadvantages as well. In outdoor locations it is usually inconvenient to provide the high-power electric service needed for such heavy-duty commercial poppers. Furthermore, for some types of popcorn, e.g., comprising special formulas wherein the popcorn is cooked with sugar and salt, a cooking temperature which is higher than usual is desired. In using conventional methods and apparatus, producing such a higher temperature in the cooking bowl is difficult to achieve.
Furthermore, concessionaires who supply confections at assemblies, and the like, need a cooker that is designed to be easily portable and convenient to set up and operate.
Accordingly, a need has continued to exist for a portable cooker for popcorn and other confections that provides an efficient, economical, high-temperature cooking kettle and is easy to transport, set up and operate.